You Saw Me
by Aliceson123
Summary: Quinn's sick of being miss perfect. Artie see's what she really needs, and that freaks Quinn the hell out. Can Artie reach her before it's too late?  rated M for future language and future smut
1. What You Need

Quinn Fabray frowned at her reflection in the mirror, running a hand through her now pink hair. "No," She spoke suddenly, "I did this for a reason. No more goody goody. This is the new and improved Quinn" She grabbed her eyeliner and made it darker around her eyes. She nodded at her reflection and sighed, walking out of the bathroom towards glee club. She loved it, oh so much, but she couldn't be in it anymore. It had changed her far too much. She walked in, smirking as all eyes turned to her. Soaking in the attention and loving the gasps, she stood in front of them.

"Listen up losers, im out. This is my last glee club, love it while you can" She sat down and picked at her thumb. She loved getting the rise out of all of them- especially Finn and man hands. Schue reluctantly started class and Quinn glanced around, noticing Artie looking at her. Quinn looked down. She liked Artie he was sweet. There wasn't really a way to not like the kid, but the way he was looking at her was like he could read her mind. It freaked her out.

Artie watched Quinn with a slight frown. He could tell something was up with her. This wasn't her. She might have a shell, but he knew if you broke down that wall, there was a sweet girl. She just needed someone to break it down for her. Artie sighed and looked around the room. Finn and Rachel couldn't.

Rachel would try, but it wouldn't work. He knew Quinn blamed her for too many things.

Santana didn't care that much, he even noticed her checking Quinn's new look out with a approving smile.

Brittany was too wrapped up in Santana and hers new relationship, and she was a bit too clueless to even notice something was up with Quinn.

Puck…well, he was puck. Besides, as long as Lauren was okay, he was good. Lauren…she just didn't care.

Tina and Mike…well, Tina didn't notice really. Mike could, but Artie could tell he wouldn't do anything about it. Artie turned his attention back to Quinn and smiled slightly. Yeah, this was going to be his job.

Quinn stood as the bell rang, rolling her eyes as couples walked out hand in hand. She started to walk out, stopping suddenly as Artie wheeled in front of her. She sighed, hesitating to be mean to him.  
>"Quinn?" Artie spoke, looking up at her.<p>

Quinn sighed, he sounded so sweet, and even though new and improved Quinn would have said something mean and left, she just couldn't find it in her to do it.

"What Artie?" She replied softly, reading the worry on his face. Why was he worried?

"Can I talk to you?"

"You kind of already are"

"Oh…right"

Quinn sighed, seeing the embarrassment on his face. "How bout we go out to the court yard? We can be face to face"

Artie smiled; "Yeah, lets do that" Quinn nodded and started pushing him outside, glad they didn't talk on their way out.

It was weird. Artie seemed like he actually cared. Quinn barely got that anymore. Rue Paul kind of did sometimes, but most of the time it seemed as though she was only doing it so she could get something out of it…something for glee club.

She stopped his wheelchair on sat down on the bench, facing him. She crossed her legs and leaned back, waiting for him to start. She looked at him after a minute. She sat up and looked at him, knowing that's what he was wanting. He spoke softly; the words making tears threaten to fall. She listened for a minute, fighting them back. She shook her head, standing up and running back into the school. Of all kids, wheels had to be the one to figure out what she needed.

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Okay, I know this is kind of short but the next chapter will be longer I promise :)

Also, the ending seems odd, but the begining of chapter two will be what Artie said and why she reacted like she did.

So, yeah! Please review! And thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! 3

~Ali~


	2. What Do You Know?

Artie smiled softly at her, "Quinn this…hair, makeup…attitude, it isn't you" He watched the slight shock go over her face and sighed before continuing.  
>"Quinn, you're very pretty, every knows that. Even with dark clothes, pink hair, and ridiculous makeup you're absolutely stunning. But you're way more then that Quinn. So much more. You're talented and smart. And behind that wall is a sweet girl"<p>

He watched her, noticing the tears in her eyes. He was making headway…he thought.

"Quinn, what you need is someone to care. Someone to listen. I could be that person. Quinn…let me be that person. You need a friend Quinn" He smiled, "Ill be one"

He frowned as Quinn got up, watching her with slightly wide eyes as she got up and ran off into the school.

Artie sat there for a minute, thinking through his words. Had he made her mad? Over stepped some sort of line? Or had he just gotten through to her?

"You okay Artie?"

Artie jumped slightly at Finn's voice. "Oh…yeah, im fine"

"Why did Quinn look so upset when you two were talking?"

Artie looked up at him, "I…Im not too sure" He spoke honestly. Well, he had a slight idea but he wasn't sure how accurate that was.

Finn nodded, "Eh, its Quinn. It could be anything. Come on, bro. We have football"

Artie frowned as Finn pushed him to practice. It wasn't just Quinn being Quinn. Why did no one else in this club get that? Granted, Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box most of the time, but still. He knew he would be alone on this, and he was fine with that. Quinn needed someone, anyone. Artie would gladly be that person.

* * *

><p>Quinn wiped her eyes, groaning as she saw the eyeliner running down her cheeks.<p>

"Fuck" She halfway yelled. She was frustrated and confused. She cleaned off her makeup and looked into the mirror.

"What are you doing Quinn?" She sighed, "Hell, you aren't even Quinn anymore" She shook her head.

Quinn was her escape from Lucy. Quinn was what she wanted to be. So why was she changing this now?

She was sick of feeling empty, and honestly that's exactly what she was.

She'd been through so much crap and she was sick of all of it. She just wanted to be happy. Truly happy. Not the happiness she faked during her second round with Finn. That wasn't real happiness.

Quinn heard the bathroom door open and she quickly pulled herself together.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned, "What treasure trail?" She spat out.

Rachel looked down, "Quinn, you've been crying"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No dip dumb ass" She pulled out her eyeliner, fixing it quickly.

Rachel hesitated before speaking again, "You know you can talk to me Quinn. I know we've never been close, but Im still here for you"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and turned to her, "Oh really? Or is It because im quitting glee? You'll need another member. And god for fucking bid glee loses one. You'll fucking win your stupid completion, which we probably will anyway because of you and your idiot boyfriend always having to sing a solo- killing us every single fucking time. You don't care Rachel, you never have. You just want something out of it" She stormed past Rachel, stopping at the door and turning back to her.

"You're a star Berry, you don't need me in that stupid club anyway"

* * *

><p>Quinn marched onto the football field, straight to Artie. She pushed Finn to the side, taking the back of Artie's wheelchair into her hands.<p>

"Come on wheels, we need to talk again" She spoke, starting to wheel him off the field.

"Ms. Fabray, what do you think you're doing?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Beiste's words.

"Yeah, Quinn, we need Artie"

Quinn turned to Finn, "Fuck off Hudson"

"Um, coach? Finn? I, uh, I do need to talk to Quinn. It's an…an emergency!"

Quinn smirked at Finn and turned back around, not bothering to wait for Beiste's reaction.

When they reached the parking lot, Artie frowned. "Um Quinn?"

"Look, I have things I need to do, I cant stay at this hell hole. Im giving you a ride home" Quinn explained as she got her keys from her pocket.

She unlocked the doors and brought Artie to the passenger side.

"Do you like…need me to lift you in or something?" Quinn bit her lip, she hadn't thought of this part and for some reason, she felt bad about it.

Artie chuckled, "I should be able to get it, but you might need to help a little"

Quinn nodded and opened the door, watching as he lifted his upper body up and lifted himself into the car. He lifted his legs in with his hands and looked at Quinn, a smile coming over his face.

Quinn realized she was smiling, impressed and blushed a little. She nodded to herself and closed the door, walking to the other side and getting in.

She looked over at him, glad he decided to break the ice once again.

"Quinn, Im sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but…no matter what you say, I know this," He gestured from her hair to her clothes, "Isn't you"

Quinn turned back around, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't speak until they pulled into his neighborhood.

"Artie?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"You…" She sighed and shook her head. _No_, she told herself, _he isn't right. Don't you dare agree with him. _

She got out and opened his door, waiting for him to get into his chair before replying. She walked to her side of the car and opened the door, "You don't know the first thing about me, Abrams"

With that she got into her car, and to Artie's dismay, drove pulled off and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellloooo XD<strong>

**Told y'all the chapter would be longer :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long, I fucked up my shoulder and it's sucked. Ill try to get three up quicker, but i can't promise much thanks to school :\**

**So, please review!**

**Thank you m'dears 3**

**~Ali~**


	3. Continuing soon!

Hi!

So, I haven't really thought about this story in a long time, BUT ive decided im gonna attempt to continue it

Ill try to work on the next chapter this week, hopefully it'll be up soon


End file.
